A conventional reciprocating saw generally comprises a leading portion perpendicular to the cutting surface, which mainly comprising gear driven means and a reciprocating shaft inside a leading housing, and a motor portion parallel to the cutting surface. A person typically operates a reciprocating saw by grasping the motor housing, or by grasping an extra handle disposed on the motor housing. To maintain a firm grip and precise control, such a reciprocating saw is preferably operated by grasping the motor housing.
However, with extended and continuous operation, the motor housing can become warm, and cutting vibrations may cause an operator's hands and arms to become fatigued. As such, the operating can become uncomfortable, reducing the ability of the operator to precisely control the cut being made. Otherwise, operate a reciprocating saw by grasping a handle is much more comfortable. But when the saw is to be used in tight quarters wherein the handle might become an obstacle to precise control of the cutting tool. When the cutting to be done on the ceiling or some other position which is not horizontal, grasping the motor housing will provide a firm grip and precise control of the cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,675 to Kopras et al. discloses a spiral cutting tool with a detachable handle which includes a trigger switch for operating the cutting tool motor. The cutting tool includes a multiple-position power on/off switch mounted on the tool housing. While cutting tools such as those in Kopras et al. address some of the issues described above, there still exist limitations inherent to such systems. For example, the operation of the trigger switch of the device in Kopras et al. depends on three different operating position of the multiple-position power on/off switch. Accordingly, the system is complex, and subject to mechanical malfunctions.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.